


Moon Dog

by bearshorty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearshorty/pseuds/bearshorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a bored star in the sky heard music and came to Earth to meet the beautiful musician; or How the star Sirius became a binary. Written for RS Games 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven.

**1\. Adagio sostenuto**

Once upon a time there was a star. In fact, it was the brightest star in the sky. It was known by many names. There were over fifty from all around the Earth.

In Ancient Egypt, it was called Sopdet and the solar calendar of the Egyptians was based on the star and its rising in relation to the Sun right before the summer solstice. Geoffrey Chaucer called it Alhabor. In Sanskrit, its name was Mrgavyadha, or ‘deer hunter.’ In Scandinavia, it was known as Lokabrenna, “Loki’s torch,” and for the Maori it was called Takurua, and marked the onset of winter. In New Zealand it was known as Rehua. Persians referred to it as Tishtrya and revered it as a divine rain bringer. In Arabic, it was ash-shira, or the ‘leader.’ It was Yoomir in the religion of Senegal and in Hawaii it was celebrated as Ka’ulua or “Queen of Heaven.”

Many called it the Dog Star in the “Great Dog” constellation of Canis Major. It was known as “Orion’s Dog” chasing the Rabbit Constellation across the sky. The Romans called it Canicula or “little dog.” The hottest days of summer, when the star was at its brightest in the Northern Hemisphere became known as the “dog days of summer.” They were a bad omen.

The star itself preferred the Greek name Sirius. It meant the ‘scorcher’ or ‘glowing’ and it seemed to fit how the star felt on most nights.

It was the brightest star in the sky and it was filled with longing. It felt alone. The responsibility of its birthright in guiding mankind felt heavy. Many cultures wanted so much from the star and had so many expectations. Sirius often felt misunderstood. The star shone so bright but most other stars fell threatened by its brightness. Orion, in whose shadow the star lay, often told Sirius to reconcile itself with its purpose. But sometimes, Sirius wanted to be something other than what it was born to be.

One hot summer night, right at the start of those dog days of summer, Sirius, while staring at the Earth and dreaming of better things than being stuck alone and unable to move freely, heard music. It was a beautiful sound that seemed to be filled with longing too. The moon was shining brightly and Sirius could direct its own light as well. Sirius focused on the music. The notes were played slowly and deliberately and they seemed to speak of beauty and loss. It was impossible to put into words but Sirius felt understood.

He saw a young man through the window of a very small house, sitting at the piano with his eyes intent on the keys.

The moon illuminated the short light brown hair and many scars on the man’s face. He was beautiful.

The melody touched the core of Sirius and the star wanted to come closer. Sirius wished to be there, right next to the lovely young man, to hear his voice and to share the loneliness. The star wished to transform into someone who could comfort. For the first time in its long existence the star wasn’t thinking of just his own desires.

And then Sirius remembered something the stars in the Stag constellation told him once. “Isn’t it funny that all those people on Earth are made of the same materials and elements as us? They are just like us in a lot of ways,” those stars said.

And then Sirius knew what he could do.

To the few onlookers and amateur astronomers it looked like a star fell out of the sky. Some even made a wish. And Sirius star seemed less bright to the confusion of many. But no one saw how a few minutes later, a young man with black hair and grey eyes appeared as if out of thin air in front of a very small house. He wore a white shirt and white trousers that seemed to be slightly glowing.

He walked toward the door and knocked.

**2\. Allegretto**

The music changed.

It sounded happy like someone was skipping in a meadow. It made Sirius feel cheery and excited like anything was possible. It was different from the previous melancholy segment but somehow a perfect continuation of it - like the end of night and the sun coming out to play.

Happy and smiling, Sirius knocked again, louder and in beat with the music.

The music stopped. He heard shuffling and soft footsteps coming nearer. The door opened.

The young man looked even more beautiful with his hazel eyes and his open face, looking at Sirius with a puzzled expression and holding on to the door.

“Yes?” he asked. Sirius thought that even his slightly raspy and tired voice sounded beautiful.

“Hello,” said Sirius and smiled. Humans often smiled to show how friendly they were.  
His face looked a little mad from smiling too widely.

“May I help you?” The young man took a slight step back.

“Your music. It’s wonderful.”

“Thank you?” said the young man, still puzzled. “I didn’t write it. I just play.”

“I’m Sirius,” said the star. Sirius wanted to impress the young man. For some reason he felt a little flustered now that he was face to face.

“Good to know. Thank you. But what is it you want?”

“Want? I just wanted to meet you. You play so exquisitely and I want to learn to make music like that. The music talked to me. I was watching you.”

The young man took another slight step back.

“Right. Look...what is your name? I’m sorry but if you are here to make fun of me or harass me or the village boys put you up to this, please don’t bother.” He moved to close the door.

“No!” cried Sirius. “Please, don’t. I don’t know any village boys. I traveled a long way. I just think you are beautiful.” He paused and added. “As I said, my name is Sirius. I really mean no harm.”

The young man stopped moving and looked right into Sirius’s eyes. His face was turning slightly red and Sirius felt that his was also flooding with heat under this intense examination.

After a minute, the young man said, with slight embarrassment in his voice, “Oh, your name is Sirius. Like the star?”

Sirius smiled widely again. He appeared to glow a little more. “Yes. Exactly like the star.” He took a breath then and added, “And what is your name?”

“Pardon me. Of course. My name is Remus. Remus Lupin.”

“Remus.” Sirius repeated with some reverence. “May I come in? I did travel a long way. And I was wondering if you can play your music some more. This new section.”

“It’s called a movement. And it’s not my music.” Remus hesitated. He stared into Sirius’ eyes even more intently. They appeared to glow even more. After a moment, Remus seemed to make his decision. “But, yes, please, come in. I can play for you. Forgive me for being rude before. The local boys like their jokes. I am not very popular around here. And I’m not used to visitors.”

He stepped back and held the door open. Sirius stepped inside. It was a small cottage and a piano was the only piece of furniture that did not look shabby. But it was cozy and felt warm.

“You must be hungry if you traveled a long way. I don’t have much food but I can spare some bread.” Remus retreated to the small kitchen area and began fixing a plate.

Sirius kept looking around. He had seen inside houses before but only through a window. He was curious about all the little knick knacks on the window shelves.

“Here. You can sit.” Remus moved closer to his side and offered him a plate. He pointed at a threadbare couch next to the piano.

Sirius sat down and put the plate on his lap. The bread smelled lovely but Sirius wasn’t really sure what to do with it. He saw people eat before and it looked interesting enough to try but right now he just wanted to hear some music.

“Please, can you play this...movement some more?”

Remus smiled a little self consciously, sat down and began to play. Joy flooded Sirius’s heart.

Sirius’s foot was tapping away with the beat and Sirius was watching Remus’ fingers glide on the keys. Remus kept playing for the next few minutes. When the movement came to the end, he stopped and seemed to think.

“Sorry. I’m still working on the third movement. It is a little fast for me. But I can play this one again?”

“Please,” said Sirius.

Remus kept playing. For the next hour Remus introduced Sirius to other music by the same composer and Sirius found himself riveted.

Then Remus insisted on making a cup of tea and encouraged Sirius to eat. Sirius took a bite and realized how fantastic food was. And a cup of tea was simply heavenly. Sirius, of course, laughed at his own pun, to Remus’ bewilderment.

They spent the next hour talking. Mostly they talked of music but Sirius also asked questions about Remus’ life, curious as to why such a wonderful and gifted man was not playing for more people. Remus didn’t seem to want to share all the details of his life, only saying that he was often ill, but he did talk of his wonderful parents who gave him the love of music and this cottage. He mentioned that he used to move often but was trying to keep a low profile now, hoping to find some sort of home.

Sirius understood. He didn’t talk much about the sky and his neighboring stars but he shared how out of place he often felt and his lack of purpose. The time seemed to fly.

When the night became deeper and the quarter moon was hidden in the clouds, Remus yawned.

“It’s late,” he said. “Do you have a place to stay for the night?”

“Stay for the night?” asked Sirius.

“Yes. To sleep?”

“I’m not sure,” said Sirius. He'd never slept before but his new body did seem less coordinated. He wondered if he needed to sleep.

“Well, you can stay here then. The couch might be old, but it is comfortable.”

“Thank you, Remus.” Sirius smiled.

“I realize I barely know you but I also feel we’ve been friends for a long time. Isn’t it strange? I did enjoy your company.”

“I’m glad. Can you teach me how to make music tomorrow?” Sirius asked with sincerity.

“Yes. I can do that.”

They said their goodnights and Sirius settled himself on the couch under the blanket Remus gave him. His eyes did want to close. He kept hearing the melody in his head. It was the same lonely melody he first heard in the sky but it didn’t sound lonely any longer. In it, there was beauty and hope.

**3\. Presto agitato**

The next day Remus showed Sirius how to play a scale on the piano and taught him some basics.

He didn't ask Sirius if he had to be somewhere or when Sirius was planning to leave. He left to go into town and came back with some food and he and Sirius cooked a stew together. Sirius never chopped vegetables before and almost sliced his finger off but adjusted quickly.

They talked more about music and other topics. Sirius was glad that he had listened to humans talk when he was bored. And he was bored often as a star. Now he never felt bored at all.

In the evening, Remus started playing the third movement of the piece that initially drew Sirius to him. This part felt very frantic and it took Remus some time to master just the first page. He still didn't think it was as fast as it could have been.

Sirius slept on the couch again.

Time passed. Sirius didn't leave and Remus never brought it up. They continued to live in the small cottage.

Remus would leave occasionally to teach music to young students and Sirius would take care of the house and practice the piano as well. Sirius really wanted to learn how to play properly.

He seemed to catch on quickly and was reading music in no time.

Sometimes Remus disappeared for days without explanation but Sirius knew that he would always come back and waited for him. He was learning to cook too.

One day, while they were sitting together at a piano, their fingers touched and Sirius felt a spark that he has not felt in the millions of years since he was born. He smiled his bright smile at Remus and Remus smiled back. New feelings of warmth and happiness flooded Sirius and before he knew what he was doing or why, he leaned in and touched his lips to Remus’s lips. He knew now how others felt when they looked at the bright stars.

Soon enough Sirius no longer slept on the couch but shared Remus’ bed. It was small but big enough for two.

Over time Remus started to master the third movement. It was beautiful. Hectic and fast and nerve wracking, and fantastic. It looked like his fingers were flying all over the keys.

One night after playing it, Remus seemed agitated. He stopped in the middle and bit his lip. Sirius looked at him expectantly. Remus stared at him for a while.

Then he said, "Sirius, I want to share all of my life and hardships with you."

Sirius smiled.

Remus continues, "You must have noticed that I stay away from most people, that I rarely play music for others and that I occasionally leave for a few days and return ill."

Sirius nodded. He had wondered but he didn’t want to pry. He attributed Remus' odd behavior to ordinary human idiosyncrasies. He did have to admit that for all his times watching humans he still didn't understand most human behavior. So on those occasions when Remus came back ill, Sirius just did his best to take care of Remus without asking too many questions.

But Remus was not an ordinary human. He was a werewolf and every month he changed into a wolf. He confined himself to darkest parts of a nearby forest to make sure that he didn’t hurt someone and not to be discovered.

Remus told his story to Sirius and seemed to wait for a terrible reaction or at least laughter at this unbelievable tale. But Sirius did not laugh. He knew all too well how one can turn into something else and become a different entity.

Instead, he took Remus’ hand and told him that he was a star that came to Earth to hear beautiful music. Sirius told Remus about his loneliness and how happy he was now.

And Remus did not appear too shocked.

Instead, he said, "Am I then the 'suffering humanity'? Because you, Sirius, certainly bring the heat and fevers."

And he kissed Sirius on the nose.

At Sirius’ confusion he explained, "There was a poet called Homer, who lived in Ancient Greece. He called Sirius the star, 'brightest of all, but an evil portent, bringing heat and fevers to suffering humanity.' Do you think it fits you?"

Sirius laughed his barking laughter and put his head on Remus’ shoulder.

They both stayed still for a while enjoying not having secrets from each other. Then Remus started to play again. His fingers moved even faster and he finally mastered the section that had eluded him for weeks.

They were happy and lived their quiet life. There was no more loneliness for either of them.

But something was happening in the world. Something was wrong. They sensed it and were uneasy but they did not understand it until Remus came home once from a piano lesson and brought home a newspaper.

The world noticed that the part of the sky where Sirius the star guided humans for so long was black and empty. Summer in the North and winter in the South could not start properly. Many who relied on the brightness of the star for direction seemed lost now. The world was confused and out of balance.

Sirius did not sleep that night. He sat outside the cottage and stared at the sky, at all his friends and family. They whispered to him. He learned just how his absence affected other stars and the earth and all its people. And he knew that he couldn’t stay.

The next morning, with a heavy heart, he spoke to Remus. He spoke fast in hopes of easing the pain.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I love you with all of my heart. But I need to leave. I need to go home, back to the sky. The world is suffering because of me. So many depend on me. I want to be with you but I really can't stay. I need to go home."

Remus appeared stoic. He said, "I understand."

But then he left and stayed away the whole day. Sirius knew that he just broke Remus’ heart.

Sirius didn’t want to leave but he knew that he had to go home. He spent the day touching all the things in the cottage that became his, remembering his favorite moments, eating his favorite foods, committing Remus’ smell to memory. He was going to leave at nightfall.

Remus came back just as the moon was rising. It was getting fatter and soon it would be full. He sat next to Sirius at the piano bench and stared out of the window, looking at that moon for a while. Neither said anything. Sirius began to play.

They sat and they played and they let the music do the talking.

When Sirius finished, he turned to Remus and kissed him again. Kissed him for the last time, putting all his love and feeling into in. Then he got up and started walking toward the door.

But Remus caught his arm.

“Take me with you,” he said.

“What do you mean?” said Sirius.

“To the sky,” Remus said, looking at Sirius with pleading eyes. “I want to go with you. There is nothing for me here.”

“But you won’t be human anymore. You will have to stay in the sky and shine and you won’t be able to play music.”

“I will be with you. There will always be music. I don’t need a piano to play it. Being with you is music to me too.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ arm harder and looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Sirius’ eyes were bright and shining and they were no longer human. But they were filled with love and happiness.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked with hope in his voice.

“Yes,” said Remus. “I will no longer fear the moon.”

Sirius drew Remus into a hug. Then he took Remus by the hand and led him outside. They looked up.

Sirius the star appeared in the sky again. It was shining even brighter than in the past. Before long the astronomers were shocked to discover that Sirius the star had a previously unknown companion. Sirius was a binary and not alone. The two stars circled each other and brought order and brightness to the world.

In Chinese astronomy, Sirius was not known as a dog at all. It was referred to as a “celestial wolf.” Most tribes of North America saw Sirius as a dog star. But the Pawnee of Nebraska knew it as a “Wolf Star.” And the Alaskan Inuit of the Bering Strait called it “Moon Dog.” They knew the star’s destiny and what he needed to make the music in the sky.


End file.
